


A Casual Friday

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: An Imperial March, Crack, M/M, better late than never, prompt mix, two days late but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Drabble for these prompts:Casual FridaysWhat about the rules?Broken heatingSick dayStepping in to save the day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for these prompts:  
> Casual Fridays  
> What about the rules?  
> Broken heating  
> Sick day  
> Stepping in to save the day

General Hux was a man who appreciated simple things: work, rules, order.

It mystified him how some people could live with no semblance of discipline. Like Kylo Ren for example. Would it kill him to comb his hair every once in a while? Probably. Good. And what about his clothes? In Hux’s opinion, Supreme Leader Snoke should insist on him wearing a uniform.

The thought of Kylo Ren in a uniform put some other ideas in Hux’s mind. He caught himself daydreaming about Kylo being a proper co-commander, standing by his side, maybe taking his hand... Nonsense. Hux shook his head, careful not to let his hair fall out of place, dusted non-existent dust off his greatcoat and made his way to the bridge. When he got there, he thought he was still dreaming. Surely, he must be.

 

“Lieutenant,” Hux tried to keep his voice steady. “Do you care to explain what is the meaning of… _this_?” Hux waved his hand disdainfully.

“This, sir?”

“Why are you not wearing your uniform? Why isn’t anyone wearing a uniform?”

“Casual Friday!” The officer said brightly. Hux glared at him. “Sir!”

Hux dismissed him, sweat was running down his face and he wasn’t sure if it was just the unusual temperature.

“And Sir?” The officer hesitated.

“Yes.” 

“The, uh, the heating is broken.”

“Yes, thank you, I have noticed.” 

The officer scurried away and by the look in his eyes, something other than Hux had scared him away.

 

“Too hot, Hux?” Kylo’s voice -unmodulated, no mask- “If it bothers you so much, why don’t you take off your coat?”

Hux turned around to face Ren. Ren was wearing a sleeveless shirt. The nerve of him.

“I am fine.”

“That you are but... You’re also redder than usual.” Kylo smiled and touched Hux's face. Hux did feel his cheeks burning, but not because of Ren, of course.

Kylo popped two buttons on Hux’s shirt open.

“There. You’ll feel _cool_ in no time.” Kylo ran his finger along Hux neck.

“But what about the rules?” Hux gulped. Ren leaned in and Hux closed his eyes, expecting something else.

“Live a little, Hux.” Kylo whispered in Hux's ear and walked away.

 

At the end of the day, Hux could still feel Kylo's hand on his face. He went to bed thinking about Kylo’s arms. During the night, someone trying to fix the heating broke it down completely, now the whole place was freezing.

When Hux woke up the next day he was shivering and he felt the unmistakeable symptoms of a cold.

“ _Live a little_ , stupid Ren.” Hux sniffled and blew his nose loudly, his eyes were watery. He got ready for his shift, he wouldn't let something as silly as a common cold keep him from his duty. Less than an hour later, Hux was dozing off and Kylo Ren had materialized by his side.

 

“Take a day off, General.” 

“Oh, you are always ready to provide the best advice, aren’t you? You awful...” Hux sneezed, his whole body shaking.

Kylo lifted Hux into his arms and carried him to his quarters.

 

“So are you my hero now? You saved the day, let’s kiss.” Hux pulled down on Ren's neck.

“Hux, please, you look pitiful.” Hux kept pulling and Ren gave in but just as they were about to kiss, Hux sneezed right on Ren’s face.

“You still want me, though.”

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
